In subsea completion systems, the utilization of which is increasing, becoming more complex with their orientation towards deep waters, becomes vital, as a major step towards the development and improvement of those systems, the necessity of a remote connection system which does not sophisticate the most complex equipment units in the system, and which provides also a method of maintenance and adjustment in the connection system without the necessity of handling those complex equipment units.